Natalie Reed
Background 1983 - 2009 Natalia was born to Benjamin & Lucille Gurdin, members of the conservative party with far right beliefs such as fascism & religiously extreme. Knowing nothing else then what her parents told her, she followed her parents' political leanings. Her parents knew their views weren't the most popular so Natalia was instructed to keep these opinions to herself. Her views didn't change until Natalia was recruited to become a model when she was sixteen. Through the agency, she met a bunch different people & realized there was no real reason for her parents to feel that way. She secretly started a friendship with a Black model, Kerry Reed, who would actually become one of her closest friends. The woman helped correct Natalia's views without directly condemning her for them. After winning a beauty pageant in at seventeen, she would go on to star in some low budget films the next year. It was around this time that Natalie changed her name to Natalie Reed, after her good friend & cut off ties with her family. Natalie went on to attend New York University on a partial scholarship then took out loans for the rest of her payments. She studied aeronautical engineering before getting an internship at a local airplane factory from her school. After a year, they offered a part time job with the guarantee to hire upon her graduation. Instead, Natalie decided to take a different route in her life & was recruited into the Blackhawk Program, an undercover military unit funded by the United Nations. She was recruited for her elite aviation skills. Many of the operatives were pilots as well. Their mission was to combat against threatening emergent technologies that endanger human civilization. 2009 - 2014 The exact events that followed have not been confirmed. All that is known is that Natalie & her squad were sent on a mission in West Asia. Sometime during that mission, her entire team was killed by Deathstroke except for her though she would lose her left eye. She began drinking herself into a depression before becoming close with another frequent of the bars, Ritter Hendrickson. The relationship with fast with marriage & pregnancy following shortly after. With a child, Natalie tried to get herself together but Ritter stayed the same. He eventually became abusive & their son, Jimmy got to the point where he began trying to stop him when he was four. In an unfortunate series of events, Ritter would hit Jimmy, causing him to fall on the table & break his neck. Natalie called 911 but Ritter then went after her. To defend herself, she incapacitated him then tied him until the police came. Once Jimmy was pronounced dead, Ritter was now looking at manslaughter. 2014 - Present Nat lost her ways again. With the death of her son following the death of her teammates, she didn't really have anyone to turn to which is when she found the Birds of Prey. The women became her support system but she was exceptionally close with other newcomer, Nikki Nemzer. The two would form a sisterly relationship, leading to them getting an apartment together in the China Basin District. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities *'Mechanical Aptitude' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Aviation' *'Marksmanship' *'Military Operation' *'Multilingualism: '''She can speak fluent English & Russian. Weaknesses ''Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * She was second in command during her time with the Blackhawk Program. * Nat was also in a relationship with the Blackhawk's leader, Col. Andrew Lincoln. Notes * Her codename, Attila, is another character in the Blackhawk Squadron. Her original codename Lady Blackhawk is already taken by Zinda Blake. * Deathstroke killing her entire team is a nod to Attila. * In the comics, her parents are members of the Communist party. * Constance Darabont is one of the alias used by Natalie Gurdin. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Birds of Prey Category:Military Category:Multilingualism